Driving Tori Crazy
by vicTORIous-fan-17
Summary: mi versión sobre lo que deberia de haber ocurrido cuando jade y tori estaban en el coche de jade conduciendo hacia la "escuela" en el capitulo de driving tori crazy


Driving Tori Crazy

No soy dueño de Victorious

Jade me va a matar. Soy tan estúpida. ¿Por qué demonios acepte un viaje de ella en el primer lugar? ¡Ella tiene una pala en el asiento trasero!

"¿Estás seguro de que este es el camino para llegar a la escuela? " Digo nerviosa después de que hemos estado en el coche un buen rato, no puedo dejar de mirar la pala en la parte trasera y jade no está ayudando mucho a que no esté nerviosa y asustada.

"Relax Tori, todo está bien." Jade dice mirando hacia mí sonriendo antes de volver a mirar la carretera. Bien mi culo. Estoy a punto de llamar a alguien a alguien que me libre de Jade. Saco mi teléfono y veo que no tengo señal, estúpida compañía telefónica.

"Eso es raro ahora no recibo ninguna señal. Ves". Digo sosteniendo el teléfono para que Jade pueda ver. Ella mira a mí, entonces la sonríe antes de mirar a la carretera. "Ves no hay señal." Digo moviendo el teléfono un poco antes de volver a la carretera.

"Oh sí. Estamos a punto de conducir a través de 'Shadow Creek Park.' No hay mucha señal allí. No hay mucho de nada allí". Ella dice que la última parte muy espeluznantemente que me asusta aún más.

"Oh." Simplemente digo. No hay mucho más que decir de algo así. Trato de relajarme y doy a jade el beneficio de la duda. Tal vez ella no me va a matar y le gusta tomar este camino a la escuela y ella tiene esa pala en el asiento trasero, porque se olvidó de ponerlo en el camión o algo así. Pero todo cambia cuando ella comienza a cantar esa espeluznante canción. Al diablo con eso me voy de aquí. Me desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad sin hacer ruido antes de abrir la puerta del coche y saltar gritando. ¡OW! Ahora veo cómo las personas se sienten al saltar fuera de un coche.

"Hey ¿Por qué has saltado fuera del coche?" Jade pide parando el coche un poco después de que me lancé.

"¡Oh!, no hay razón." Salté para que no me mataras, pienso.

"Pues date prisa y vuelve a entrar" La oigo decir mientras estaba aquí tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"No está bien. Voy a caminar desde aquí." Yo prefiero caminar de una muerte brutal.

"Tori. Mira, yo te ofrecí llevarte no puedo hacerte caminar." Jade dice mientras oigo salir del coche y caminar mirando hacia abajo con la misma sonrisa espeluznante.

"No realmente Jade. Ya has hecho suficiente. Muchas gracias por el casi paseo a la escuela." Digo rápidamente. Me niego a volver a ese maldito coche con ella. Jade todavía está de pie allí, mirándome.

"Tori te ofreció el paseo y aceptaste. Así que vuelve al coche." Jade dice ir al lado del pasajero y esperando en la puerta para mí con una sonrisa. Ninguna manera voy a entrar en el coche.

"No Jade lo siento, pero no estoy muy a gusto." Digo vacilante no querer molestarla y me mate aquí mismo. Ella se ríe antes de rodar sus ojos.

"¿Es la pala?" Ella me pregunta con una sonrisa. Asiento con la cabeza y ella se ríe e ir al asiento de atrás sacarla y ponerla en el maletero. "¿Mejor?" Ella le pide al cerrar el maletero. Todavía no lo sé. Ella puede tener otras armas para tratar de matar a mí. "¿quieres registrarme también?" Jade me pide volver frente a mí. Me agacho y compruebo sus botas siguiendo poco a poco hacia arriba.

Llego a la cintura compruebo y nada, es mejor ser precavidos ella tenía sus tijeras allí en otras ocasiones. Estoy de pie en frente de ella y mover mis manos para comprobar alrededor de sus tetas, pero Jade cogió mis manos y colocarlas allí y mirar profundamente a los ojos. "Le sugiero que revise todas partes." Los ojos de jade se oscurecen y su voz es más ronca. Ella desliza mis manos lentamente por su estómago guiarlos alrededor de su cintura y su culo redondo. Yo suspiro tratando de apartarse, pero ella no me deja. Se ejerce presión sobre mis manos me hace apretar el culo. Mierda es tan suave. No Tori esto está mal. Trato de alejarme de nuevo, pero ella sostiene apretado guiando mis manos por su culo, hasta su espalda y de vuelta a su bonito pecho. ¿Por qué coño está haciendo esto?

"Jade". Es todo lo que pude decir antes de que ella me hace apretar su pecho y ella me tira a ras contra ella y me besa suavemente. ¡Wow! No he visto nada de esto viene en absoluto. Jade West de toda la gente me está besando, a mi Tori Vega, La chica que dice odiar. Ella no parece mucho ahora odiarme porque la lengua es en parte por mi garganta y sus manos agarrando el culo fuertemente. Voy a quejarme en contra de su boca aun cuando ella muerde el labio inferior. Trato de alejarme, pero Jade me tiene agarrada con más fuerza.

"¿Qué te pasa Vega? ¿Aún incómoda?" Jade ronronea en mi oído tomando mi lóbulo entre los dientes y chuparlo. Un gemido se escapa mi boca. Maldita sea ¿cómo podría hacer esto a mí? Nunca me sentí así antes. Estoy en el fuego.

"Si yo soy, esto está mal." Digo a través de un gemido cuando ella empieza a chupar el cuello. Ni siquiera estoy tratando de soltarse. Yo soy más como pidiendo a ella para seguir adelante porque tengo las manos enredadas en su cabello y tirando suavemente haciéndola gemir en mi contra y succionar con más fuerza.

"No es lo que me parece a mí. Yo diría que lo estas disfrutando." La voz de Jade es tan jodidamente ronca y sexy. Me encanta. Jade vuelve a mi boca me besaba con fuerza. ¿Por qué debo dejar que ella haga esto? Es como si tuviera algún tipo de hechizo sobre mí o algo así. Como si no pudiera alejarse o alejarla. No me di cuenta de que estoy ahora tendida en el asiento trasero del coche de Jade hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse. Mis ojos se abren de golpe y veo los ojos azules lujuriosos mirándome. Sus besos son hipnotizantes.

"Jade no deberíamos." Protesto empujándola, pero ella no se mueve. Ella sonríe inclinándose hacia abajo a besarme otra vez y hacer que me olvide de detenerla. Gimo contra su boca cuando ella comienza a mover sus caderas contra mí. No puedo hacer otra cosa que empezar a moverse con ella y enredar mis manos en sus rizos negros. Con cada empuje de sus caderas contra mi centro me hace más húmeda y húmeda. Ella muerde de mi labio inferior para conseguir otro gemido de mí. Ella es una buen besadora. Ella empieza a por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello besando y chupando suavemente.

Sus manos van bajo mi camisa tocando mis tetas y masajear suavemente. Estoy tan mojada. ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Por qué no la detengo? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando siento mi botón del pantalón ser desabrochado y la mano de Jade sobre mi ropa interior. Me asusto un poco tratando de empujarla, pero ella me tranquiliza besándome suavemente y continuar con su masaje en mi teta. No me sorprendería si ella podía sentir lo mojada que estoy. Ella se aleja y me deja sin aliento. Coge mis pantalones y tira de ellos suavemente para quitármelos. Dejándome en mi ropa interior blanca con corazones.

"bonita ripa interior Vega." Jade se burla, haciéndome sonreír tímidamente. Ella mira a la ropa interior de nuevo antes de agarrar mis manos y me hace sentarme. Agarrando la parte inferior de la camisa y tirando de él deleitándose del sujetador a juego. Sonríe Jade riendo un poco antes de inclinarse a besarme suavemente. Por el momento estoy contenta de que estamos en el medio de la nada y que sus ventanas están Tintadas porque estoy medio desnuda en el asiento trasero de su coche mientras ella muerde mi labio inferior. Sería muy embarazoso si alguien vio lo que estamos haciendo. Ella se aleja sentada de espaldas en el asiento y me agarra tirando de mí en su regazo haciéndome estar a horcajadas sobre ella. Se quita su camisa mostrándome su sujetador negro con una calavera en él. Me muerdo el labio, tiene mis ojos pegados a sus tetas, son de buen tamaño. Miro hacia atrás en Jade y ella está sonriendo a mí.

"¿Te gusta?" Ella pregunta y apartó la mirada ruborizada. Sólo me atraparon comprobación de su salida, pero puedo culparme. Tengo que admitir que Jade está caliente. Ella se ríe antes de inclinarse y besar mordiendo mi clavícula haciéndome gemir y el arco en ella. Su abrigo brazos alrededor de mí desenganche el sujetador y tirando de él. Sus manos se deslizan por mi bronceado estómago deslizamiento suavemente sobre mis pechos su pulgar se desliza a través de mis pezones duros ahora.

Ella se inclina y pasa su lengua por mi pezón derecho, una vez antes de que se enganche en ella chupar suavemente. Voy a quejarme en voz alta, sus manos masajean mi otra teta. Esto es increíble. Nunca habría pensado que Jade haría este tipo de cosas y mucho menos a mí de todas las personas. Ella pasa dando el izquierdo la misma cantidad de atención.

"¿Te gusta eso Vega?" Ella dice con una voz sexy enviando un escalofrío por mi espalda y la excitación a mi centro. Miro sus ojos llenos de lujuria y deseo. Me muerdo el labio asintiendo. Sonríe ante de pasar su lengua otra vez por mis pezones como ella besa el camino de vuelta hasta mi boca. Siento su lengua en el labio inferior pidiendo entrada que le doy en seguida. Voy a quejarme, nuestras lenguas se reunieron en una batalla lenta. Sus labios son tan suaves y ser una gran besadora es una ventaja.

Siento una de sus manos entran en mi ropa interior derecha a mi clítoris palpitante. Voy a quejarme mientras ella hace círculos lentamente en mi clítoris. Me alejo mirando a los ojos lujuriosos de color azul oscuro. Jade es tan hermoso. Llego ahuecando su mejilla pulgar frotando en sus labios carnosos. Nunca pensé que iba a hacer esto, pero yo voluntariamente beso a Jade con tanta pasión que ella regresa en la misma medida.

"arriba". Jade dice contra mis labios y me levante de su regazo para que pueda tomar la parte superior de mi ropa interior tirando de ellos hacia abajo. Me siento en medio de esa parte donde el pasajero y el asiento del conductor es para que pueda tirar de ellos todo el camino por recorrer. Ella me agarra y me tira hacia atrás en su regazo con la mano que se vuelve a mi centro pasando entre mis labios. Jade gruñe y yo acabo más húmedo por eso. Voy a quejarme ya que siento sus dedos se mueven por ahí abajo. Jade atrapa mis labios dándome besos calientes como ella se burla de mi entrada y hace círculos en mi clítoris. ¡Mierda la necesito dentro de mí ahora!

"Jade por favor." le ruego en los labios para que dejara de molestarme. Jade chupa el labio inferior tiene dos de sus dedos deslizarse fácilmente dentro de mí debido a lo mojado que soy, pero sigo siendo apretado. Voy a quejarme en voz alta tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Los dedos de Jade me llenan y me extiende. Me aferro a los hombros de Jade como ajusto a los dedos invasores. "relájate Tori." La voz de Jade sale ronca y sexy. Abro los ojos traigo mi cabeza hacia abajo mirando a los ojos de ella.

La otra mano de Jade está en mi cintura y me sostiene firmemente. Me muerdo el labio antes de empezar a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo en los dedos de Jade. Todo esto es nuevo para mí. He tenido sexo antes, pero nunca estaba arriba. Jade y yo estamos buscando el uno al otro intensamente. Mi respiración se recoge y gemir más fuerte a medida que comienzan a moverse más rápido y giro las caderas. Jade se apoya en la conexión de nuestros labios antes de ir a mi cuello, chupando y mordiendo mi pulso. Me aferro a Jade apretado como ella comienza a metiendo sus dedos dentro de mí. Se suponía que debía estar recibiendo un paseo a la escuela no hacer esto con Jade, pero al infierno con ello. Esto es increíble.

"Oh Jade." gemir sintiendo como me abraza fuertemente mientras yo hago lo mismo con ella.

"Se siente muy bien." Jade dice en mi oído mordiendo mi lóbulo antes de chuparlo. Sus dedos empujaron dentro de mí más difícil golpear mi punto G. Estoy construyendo rápidamente como yo grito el nombre de Jade y ruego que vaya más rápido. La mano que está en reposo en mi cintura en la parte baja del abdomen comienza a acariciar ahora mi clítoris poniendo mucha presión en cada caricia. Movimientos de Jade sobre mi clítoris coincide con la velocidad de sus dedos empujando que continúa golpeando mi punto G, lo que hace a cavar las uñas en el hombro.

"¡Oh, mierda Jade!" Yo grito, mientras siento mojar aún más los dedos de jade. Ella continúa acariciando y empujando ayudándome a sobrellevar mi orgasmo. Jade besa mis labios jadeantes mientras empiezo a relajarme de mi órgano. Los dedos de Jade se deslizan hacia afuera de mí y su envoltura brazos alrededor de mi cintura tirando de mí en contra de ella y me besaba apasionadamente. Nos separamos y descanso mi frente en su hombro. Mierda, nunca he tenido un orgasmo tan alucinante antes. Me siento como papilla.

"¿Estás bien Vega?" Jade me pide divertida como ella besa el hombro hasta el cuello. No puedo evitar sonreír. Me incorporo a besarla suavemente.

"Estoy muy bien." Exhalo hacer sonreír a Jade con satisfacción. "¿Es necesario... ¿Sabes?" Yo le pregunto. Estoy segura de que ella debe necesitarlo tanto como yo hace unos minutos. Se muerde el labio y vuelve a besarme de nuevo.

"Tengo algo para los dos de nosotros." Jade dice empujándome suavemente de su regazo y en el asiento. Ella se quita sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior. Ella desabrocha el sujetador liberando su hermoso pecho. Trago saliva duramente al ver desnuda a Jade. Wow, ella tiene un cuerpo caliente. Miro hacia atrás en su cara y ella se sonroja un poco.

"Eres hermosa". Le digo, Ella se sonroja aún más inclinándose sobre mí besándome y empujando su lengua en mi boca.

"Deja de hacerme sonrojar." Ella dice contra mis labios haciéndome sonreír. Ella se aleja moviendo en la puerta de su lado agarrando las piernas y tirando de mí así que estoy acostada de espaldas. Ella se sube encima de mí empujando su cuerpo totalmente en contra mía. Es tan suave y cálido. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos tiene una de sus manos enredan en el pelo marrón, mientras que las otras partes de mis labios y sus caderas empujan contra la mía haciendo nuestros clítoris tocarse entre sí.

"mierda". Ambos decimos en la nueva sensación. Ella es tan húmeda y me hace más húmeda. Envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella, junto con mis piernas empujándola más contra mí. Sus dos manos están ahora enredados en el pelo como ella empieza a mover la cadera haciendo nuestros clítoris se deslizan y resbalan entre sí enviando un placer extremo a través de mí. Comenzamos un ritmo lento jadeando y gimiendo.

"Mmm, Jade." me quejo antes de morder su hombro haciéndola gruñir. Ella acelera, moviéndose más rápido.

"mierda Tori." Jade gruñe tomando mi labio inferior y chuparlo y morderlo. Voy a quejarme en voz alta arqueo en sus piernas se contraen a su alrededor. Ella me besa con fuerza antes de ir a mi cuello ahogando sus gemidos como chupa mi cuello. Muerdo en su hombro mientras aceleramos. El coche se balanceaba llenándose con nuestros gritos de placer. Estoy tan cerca, tan cerca y puedo decir que Jade es también porque ella está tirando de mi pelo. No me duele, pero realmente me excita más. Arrastro mis uñas en su espalda pálida dejando diez arañazos furiosos rojos.

"Jade" "Tori" Gritamos l nombre de la otra al mojarse con fuerza contra la otra. Nos movemos más despacio ayudándonos mutuamente a pasar nuestro orgasmo. Los dos estamos respirando con dificultad. Jade tiene la cara en mi cuello, regresando a mis labios me besan suavemente. El beso parecía que duró para siempre, pero fue sólo por unos segundos.

"¿Esto va a pasar todo el tiempo que de un paseo contigo?" le pregunto realmente sin importarme otra vuelta en coche con Jade. Muevo un pedazo de cabello de Jade detrás de la oreja, dejo los dedos permanecer en su suave mejilla. Ella besa la palma de mi mano antes de besarme de nuevo.

"Si te gusta estar tarde a la escuela. Naturalmente y si necesita un viaje a casa yo soy tu chica." Ella dice con un guiño. A partir de ahora Jade es oficialmente el que yo llamare si necesito un paseo.

Una hora más tarde…

Entro a Hollywood arts junto a jade, nosotras nos hemos perdido los dos primeros periodos, en ese momento veo a Cat jugando con su teléfono la cual levanta la vista para mirarnos. "Tori, jade llegáis tarde" dijo Cat, mirándonos de arriba-abajo "¿Qué os ha pasado?" pregunta esta "tenéis toda la ropa arrugada" decía Cat señalando la ropa. "nada Cat, sigue jugando con tu teléfono" contesta jade, caminando hacia su casillero. "kay" respondió Cat "¿el viaje con jade fue bien? Porque tengo algo que tal vez te interesa" dice está enseñándome su teléfono donde puedo ver algo de un autobús fiesta "fue realmente bien, cat. No creo que necesitar eso, cuando puedo pedirle a jade un paseo para mañana a la escuela"


End file.
